Need You Now
by Not using this accuont anymore
Summary: After getting into a huge fight, Danielle and Sabin now feel guilty about their actions. Will they comfort each other and reunite or finally call it quits after all these years? Sabin/OC First fanfic I'm publishing.
1. Chapter 1 Danielle's Side

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

I was staring at the wall of my hotel room. I have been staring at it for two hours, now. I can barely breathe; my mind is rushing with mixed thoughts. Although I can remember the account of events so clearly, it felt like a blur to me. As I sat there, helplessly, new questions came into my mind. How did this happen? How did we get here? Why did we make it worse than it was suppose to be? I wiped away my mascara tears as I tried to reminisce of what just happened.

I finally stand up with my own two feet. My legs were a bit shaky and I felt like I was going to fall over. But I got up with little strength and trying not to fall over. I looked at the messed up hotel room. It looked like a drunken ass guitarist from a metal band trashed the hotel room. I sighed out of relief and stress. How the hell did we get here?

I walked over by my bed rest, trying to stay away from the glass from cutting my skin, and looked over at the picture of me and my boyfriend. It was March 11th, 2005, better known as 311 day. I remember this date as our first date and when he asked to be mine. We stayed at his house and sat on his couch to watch past 311 day concerts on DVD. I was sitting on his lap and taking pictures of us out of boredom. We looked happy and in love, even though it was our first date.

Before I dated him and actually met him, I knew him from his work. You may know him as Chris Sabin, the high flying, four time X division champion. But to me, he's Josh Harter. The sweetest, cutest, yet, what I call, "adorkable" guy I have ever met. From the time I saw him at Final Resolution 2005, I knew it would be interesting relationship from the start.

But now, it's just a ruined mess. Those five years I had with him, it's down the drain. Or that's what I think. He probably thinks that too.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

The problem, that's another story. But the fight, let's just it got way out of hand and didn't mean to be that far. All I can remember was hearing glass shattering, voices screaming, and a whole new side of Josh that I have never seen.

Might as well move my life on and move on from Josh…no. I just need time to think, and time to be away from him.

**1:10 AM**

Damn it! I can't take it anymore. Thinking of the situation made me think more of him. I need to talk to this with Josh. It's just messing up my mind right now. I can't think straight, I can't stand straight, my vision messed up, and most of all I'm messed up. And he's the only one that can make things better when I'm at my lowest.  
I grabbed my iPhone off of my nightstand. As I hit the black round "square" button, another picture of Josh and I came up. It was the January 4th iMPACT! show and we decided to take some pictures for the occasion. I was curled up in a ball and had my arms around him. He took the picture and he was looking down on me. It was all smiles in the picture and we were looking like a happily married couple.

As soon as I saw that picture, I couldn't help but to shed a tear. I can't help it that I miss his face, his smile, his warm body, his fun personality, and the way he cares about me. I love him the way he was and I had to screw it up by fighting and arguing with him. I don't remember what the hell we fought about because of how much crying I had to deal with.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
And I don't know how I can do without__  
I just need you now__  
_

I unlocked the phone and called Josh. As the dial tone was ringing, my heart was beating faster and I couldn't breathe from all the crying.

"Hey…"  
"Hey…"  
"I'm sorry I can't be able to get to the phone right now. So if you want to call back…call this number. 1-696-696-6969. Thanks!"  
I chuckled at his voicemail. Josh and I had a little inside joke, along with his best friend, tag team partner, and his "lifetime partner", Alex Shelley.  
"Hey Josh. It's Danielle. Could you please pick up the phone? I know you're there…hopefully not drinking," I sighed. I waited for an answer, but there was no one on the other line. "You might be sleeping and might be hearing this in the morning. But I'm going to tell you how I'm feeling right now."  
I sighed and couldn't help but to cry again, "I'm sorry…for what happened tonight...I want everything between us to be fine again."  
"It's a quarter after one and…I need you…now. I know you might be thinking this is some kind of joke. It's not. Can you not hear how much…I'm in pain?! How much…I'm messed up?! How much I have been crying for you?!? HOW MUCH…" I said as my voice rose. I scared myself of how much anger I had in my body. I calmed myself down before getting back to where I was.  
"I said I wouldn't call but I've been thinking about you…and me…and us. I want you and me to be us once again…"  
I stop to think. Is this all worth it? Do I want another fight to happen again? Do I want to risk this for another teeny fight?  
"…just call me back when you get this. Bye."  
I hanged up the phone and sat it down. I slid down the wall into a fetal position and crying to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Josh's Side

A/N: I own nothing that you see recognizable except for Danielle Bailey Maybell

Part 2 - Sabin

_Meanwhile_

_Another shot of whisky_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

"Another shot of Whisky?" I asked.

"Another round!" the bartender said.

I have been to this bar many times for the past few weeks. I usually drink when I'm in a stressed mood, and I have been stressing out majorly for the past month. I looked down at the many shot glasses I have intake and sighed. Awesome job, man, you really fucked it up this time.

"Son, why are you doing this to yourself?" asked the bartender. "You love her, don't you? Go and get her."

"I messed everything up. She probably won't even talk to me," I groaned.

"How would you know?"

"I kn-know my girl friend. And why the he-hell you should be giving me advice? You are not like my dad or something!" I snapped and slurred.

"Fine, then don't ask me for help when you are on your 50th round of Whisky," sighed the bartender.

He gave me the shot glass and I looked down upon it. I couldn't care less of what I was doing, right now. She won't come back to me, hell, she won't talk to me. So I drank the dark liquor and felt the relief...okay maybe not since my head is throbbing now.

"How many did I drink?" I asked the bartender while holding my head.

"Uhm...More than usual."

"Which is?"

"Your usual is about 15, tonight it's close to 30. You're mind is about to be fucked up if you keep drinking. Why don't you call her?"

I nodded as he went into the back. I thought about it, and what the hell...I should call her. It would help get this weight off of my shoulders. Besides...that fight...wow, a single fight can mess up a man. Sure I've been put up with dangerous fights before, since I'm a pro wrestler. But a mental and verbal fight…is more brutal than the physical pain I have taken in.

_Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

I took out my phone and turned it on. As soon as the background was shown, my face lit up. It was Danielle and I after a cake fight we had in Japan. It was our three year anniversary also. And now two years later, I'm here sitting at a bar, drunk as hell, and hopefully not single. I would never expected this, especially at this point in our relationship.

I called her phone and the dial tone rang. I waited nervously as my hands trembled with fear. Maybe it was from the overdose of alcohol I swallowed, or maybe it was my natural instincts that I was nervous. Either way, I was in a sick scary feeling.

"Hi, this is Dani!" Damn, it went to voicemail. "Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. But do please leave a message and I'll get right back…" "Hey, this is her lovely boyfriend. Just leave a message and she will get back to you after she's done getting busy…by me. Bye!" "Josh! You are such a dumb…"

I had to laugh at that one. It reminded me how much fun we had together. We HAD together...damn I'm screwed.

"Hey, it's Josh…I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant to go this far…" I waited to see if she would pick up. But she didn't. "I know you are mad at me and don't want to talk to me, but please do listen."

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now._

I looked up at the clock to check what time it is. "It's a quarter after one and I'm pretty sure you would come here right now, worrying your ass off, and picking me up. Don't worry; I didn't drink any dark mixed alcohol like last night." I chuckled but it still didn't pull the weights off of me.

"I don't care how many times you will hear this in this message but I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. I thought this would have been a new start for us…apparently it made everything for the worse. And right now, I need you…" I sniffled. Dammit Sabin, you can't cry right now! You are a man!

"…right now, you would have made everything right. You are the only thing in my life that makes my life perfect. You are the only person that I can trust, tell, laugh, cry, and even fight about anything. Danielle Bailey Maybell I…"

I stopped. I know I want to make everything right, but is she going to let me in again or push me off in the snow. I think after this huge fight…it was over.

"Just don't even bother. Have a nice life." I hung up the phone and sighed, "One more shot!"

Then my phone lit up. I picked it up and it said, "One new message from Danielle3"

A/N: Do you think they will get back together…or is it over for the two? I really like this…I might do a prequel fan fic or maybe a fanfic that goes on afterwards. I would love some reviews, don't care on how many. I just want to know on how good are my stories so far.


	3. Happily Ever After?

_Danielle_

It had been a couple of minutes since I had left that voicemail. I really hope he heard the message. Hope. I have never been so nervous and scared since...ever. I just pray to God that he hears the message, and calls me back. I just want him to be alright, then I will be alright

I heard a ringing tone and I picked up my phone. It read:

_Josh 1 New Voice mail_

Oh my gosh! I squealed and smiled with joy as I read those words. He must have left a voice message while I did the same. I quickly call my voicemail and it was him. I was smiling throughout the voice mail because I can hear his sweet voice. As long as I heard his voice, I was happy; it sounded like he was crying though. I couldn't help but cry to his voice.  
It went great until "Just don't even bother. Have a nice life." And the phone clicked.

No, he couldn't have. He didn't just…break up with me. I cried even harder with the thought of that. But, I wouldn't think so. About right now, he's probably drinking his ass off the night away... Then my eyes shot up, I now know where he is.

I quickly, not that gracefully I might add, got up and went to the closet, while trying to stay away from the glass.

I put on my flip flops and my coat. I grabbed my keys, shut the lights off, and dash out the door. I don't care how shitty I looked, how messed up I was, I just wanted to see my baby.

_Guess I rather hurt than feel nothing_

_At all_

I drove to the bar that Josh usually goes to when he's depressed, the Magic Ball. It wasn't far from the hotel I was staying at, but traffic in down town Detroit was just horrible.  
I parked in front of the bar and went out of the car. I saw the owner closing up the bar. I went up to him, shivering from this cold weather. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Woah!" he jumped a little bit. "The circus train went that way, young lady," he said, pointing down the street.

I chuckled, "Very funny." This was the guy that knew me inside and out. I could trust this guy no matter what he did or what I did. As long we didn't get in each other's way, we would be fine. I knew he was trying to cheer me up; now it wasn't the time.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said. We both hugged each other. All I want to do is cry again, but I want to be vulnerable to both to the owner and Josh. "Now go and fix him up before I may have to call the police for being over the BAC," he said.

I let go of him and try to fix myself up, "Thanks…Dad."

He smiled back and gave me thumbs up as I walked towards the back alley.

Being all shivered and scared, the back alley always gave me the creeps. It's full of trash, hobos, and prostitutes…well actually, that all over of Detroit. Whatever, it's the same thing.

As I turned around the corner, there I saw him. Do you know how he was in that Beer Money PSA he did recently? Take that except he's in fancy clothes and he looks a hundred times worse. His hair was messed up, his white, somewhat buttoned, shirt was tucked out of his pants, and he had a Miller Light in his hands. I went up to him and just stood there. I see him turning his head towards me and smiling at me.

"How many shots did you take this time?"

"About 35, but it's going away…slowly"

I sat next to him on top of the pile of paper garbage. I moved his hair so I could see his eyes better.

"We need to talk," we both said at the same time.

"I'm so sorry that we had that fight. It was my fault that I..," I said.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I messed myself up in the first place," he said.

"But I feel really bad for taking it to the next level."

"Don't," he said. He moved closer to me and having his muscular arm around me. "I thank you for taking it to the next level. I would have done more damage if you hadn't made me realize what I have been doing for the past couple of weeks."

I leaned closer to him. So close, I can smell his alcoholic breath. "Let's just forget about this and move on. I just want the old Sabin back."

He smiled, "Starting now." He leaned in for a kiss and I couldn't be happier.

I pulled away from him and said, "So we aren't breaking up?"

"Why would I break up with the most beautiful, smart girl like you? Unfortunately, we needed something like this to make us stronger."

"Shut up and kiss me," I smiled and we kissed like there is no tomorrow.

So, it wasn't the most romantic setting for me to be in (both of us looking like a mess, sitting in the dirty streets of Detroit, and I was sitting on a pile of garbage), but if I was with my baby and I'm happy, that would be romantic to me.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh, baby I need you now_

_A/N: Ughh, I know the ending is short. But it sounded way better in my mind! But it's not the end for Danielle and Chris (or Josh, in Danielle's case). I'm writing up the first chapter of _Drugs, Gamble, Drinks, oh my! _It's the prequel leading up to the huge fight that they had. What did they fight about? You might as well read this story._

_ Also I'm writing an AJ Styles one-shot and a one-shot with MCMG, Eric Young, and AJ Styles. I might be a bit busy since finals are almost coming up, but I will try to get some stuff done. Once I get a job and the summer is here, I can write and publish more. Reviews please! :)  
_


End file.
